Amelia
by KaKaya
Summary: This story is about a vampire queen! She's amazingly talanted, but taken forgranted because she looks like she's 16! PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!
1. Chapter 1

1She gritted her teeth, to try and make the pain subside. Her anger boiling, she tried not to show it. She must have failed because the six white coated men all started to laugh.

"What's wrong sweetheart," said one of the government employee's, "is the little girl sad."

"NO stupid, I'm pissed" she said through her clenched teeth. He was making her even more furious. She was tied up in what seemed like a very large basement. Blindfolded, and tied up all stretched out, to where she could hardly move. These men were making her anger, very angry. She couldn't take it anymore; she lunged forward, fangs bared, thrusting her whole body towards their voices. She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't stop herself. Her self-control wasn't as good as she thought.

_"_I'm sorry Marius."

_She and Marius are in a field surround on all four sides with trees and woods. It is midmorning in June, and the ground is solid. There are violet flowers all around, and the warm golden sun shining on their faces. She is making flower necklace, while Marius, the man who made her, and taught her everything he knew, was talking about how she mustn't get caught. Or the civilians would all go mad and rebel. She looked around but couldn't fid him. She began to panic slightly. She was hoping that he had just gone to the nearby town to get them both drinks. Shrugging, she went back to work on the flowers, humming shortly after. Consequently, she was caught off guard and hit hard by something. So hard in fact, it knocked her backward. Arms and legs went flying. She felt the weight of someone on top of her, squishing her lungs, so she could hardly breathe. Started and angry, she started fighting, keeping her eyes shut tightly. Lashing out and throwing her whole body into getting at least one arm free, so she could throw a punch. Viciously thrashing about, trying to get this man…..this thing off her. However she couldn't because he was too strong._

_She didn't understand. She had become much stronger, not only from her abilities, but also from her training with Marius. She agonizingly managed to get a leg free. He was now straddling her, getting ready to hit her. She could feel it. Knowing that she was about to be hit, she open her eyes and tried to get her free leg up on his chest, so she could kick him off. But when she opened her eyes, she saw her attacker as she looked up to see the laughing man. _

_He was a middle aged male, but her assumption was right, he was not human. He was a big dull blue guy resembling a human man, but it was obvious he wasn't. His bright yellow eyes were narrowed, like a tiger's when it's about to devour its prey. His clothes were ripped and way too small for him. His lips and hair were a pale green color, and he had horns that resembled those of a bull. He was about 6'5" and he had the teeth of a canine. He was a carnivore that was for sure. She saw something in the corner of her eye, and then she saw a blur, as something tackled the intimidating blue thing. They were wrestling around, she knew who it was. She would recognize that emerald green cloak anywhere; after all she was the one who had bought it for Marius on his 10,965 birthday. _

_The two guys were tumbling around in the tall grass. Marius punched the guy who had attacked her. He then managed to get n top of him, and pin him down. Marius then called her over. When she cautionishly walked over, he told her that the man who attacked her was a bushney, and that you can kill them like killing a human, "but their blood tastes nasty," Marius had told her. At this the bushney started thrashing around once more, unwilling to believe that he had attacked a vampire's meal. "So you're the vampires food?" asked the bushney "no, I'm not," she said a bit snobby. Marius laughed "no, no she's not…not now…" then Marius smiled, "but she was." The bushney looked at her "you're a vampire" he asked "yes I am, and you attacked me," she said, brushing some dirt off her clothes. At this Marius had grabbed the bushney and twisted his head completely off the body. _

_After they had left the field, and were wondering around in the woods, Marius had told her about the treaty vampire's and bushney's strength, and the vampire's will to kill. She looked at Marius admiringly "how did you over power him," she asked, "He was SO strong." Marius got a very serious look on his face as he said, "I over powered him by having something to overpower him for." Pondering Marius's words, she fell silent, that is until they stopped at a stream to rest. Marius looked at her and said, "It's time, I showed you, not only how to fight, but also how to strategize." She looked at him wide eye, "what made you decide this all the sudden?" Marius got a very stern look on his face and said, "never mind that, let's just get started, shall we?" _

_Marius sat on a log and motioned for her to come sit next to him. She walked over and being the clumsy klutz she is, she tripped over a stick, and fell. But before she hit the ground, Marius swooped down and caught her. _

_She sat down with a plop. She looked at Marius and saw his expression. Marius, an important member of the Kingfin Counsel, one of the most powerful, perhaps even the most powerful vampire ever, someone who had everything going for him. Fame, Power, the looks of a god, and every women vampire or not, wanting him to be their mate, the vampire who has all this and more, but looking at him now, she could see sorrow in his soft brown eyes as he looked down at the ground. As she watched him staring down at the leaf covered ground, she wondered why he was so sad. _

_"What's wrong," she asked him, tucking a lock of his long straight blonde hair, back behind his ear. _

_"Nothing," he said, "let's just get started," he moved to get up, but she grabbed his shirt and made him sit again. "No, tell me," she said in a way she was positive he'd tell her. He looked into her deep, blue eyes, and said, "Are you alright?"_

_"Of course I am," she said wanting to know what was bothering her mentor, "Thanks to you, that is, you saved me." He looked down, not wanting to hear about his heroic act. "Are you sure your' okay?" he had asked her, forcing her to look into his sexes. "Yes, I'm fine," she had told him. She saw that he was worried, him _Marius. _"Umm, thank you," he looked up, and stared into her eyes again, paralyzing her. They sat there staring in each others eyes, neither one of them wanting to let go of their connection. They sat there for what seemed like an eternity until she stood up while saying, "Okay master, teach me." _

"_Alright, the first thing you need to know is, fight only when you have too, and only when you need to," he said briskly. "What is that suppose to mean," she asked dumbfounded, with out even allowing Marius to finish his sentence. Marius had given her a stern look. "I'm sorry," she said looking down at the ground, in such a way Marius started to laugh. "It's okay," he said attempting to stifle his sudden outbreak. "What I meant was," he said trying to get to the point, while still forcing laughs back, "that you should only fight when it's absolutely necessary, and only when you have a good chance of winning." _

_"Why, I mean I get the last part……kinda, but why can't I go and fight someone I know will lose to me," she asked curiously. Marius laughed "because if an animal is injured or harmed in any way, that will affect how they hunt, and mostly it will affect them poorly. They might not be able to hunt, or even defend itself from a foe. We are the same as those animals, we have to be able to take care of our selves and if we don't, we will die either of starvation or to something stronger than us. That makes the animal –or us- easy pray." "Okay, I got it," she said, still a little confused," replaying it in her head, "by something stronger what could take us down" (obviously forgetting about the ordeal that just took place that earlier that morning), aren't we invincible" at this Marius exploded with laughter, and couldn't even stop laughing to tell her why that was such a funny question. It took almost two minutes of her stern face, for Marius to stop his hysterical laughing and to talk to her. "what's so funny," she asked demandingly" "nothing," he said between snickers, "it's just no one's invincible, no one and nothing can escape death forever. There's always something bigger and stronger to take it down, it's a continuous circle, it goes on and on and never has an end to it." She took a few moments, trying to interpret, her masters first lesson of knowledge. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," she said, finally understanding Marius' words. "I get it now," she said exploding with excitement. "Okay, next lesson" she asked. Marius just laughed, "well it's not like I have a lesson plan in mind or anything.", after a few moments of her pouting, "well, do you have anything that interests you, perhaps something you would like to do, or you don't want done to you." "Ohhhh yes." she said hoping Marius would allow her to elaborate……… "Well what is it," Marius asked, absorbing her excitement. "What about torture?" "Well, what about it," "what do you do if you're being tortured or harassed. You're always talking about vengeful relatives that might come and attack me, so what do I do if I get caught?" "Well," Marius said pondering, "the first thing to remember is this! If someone's trying to make you pay for anything, don't let them succeed, don't let them win, if the want you to scream, don't if the want you to cry, don't, if they want to watch you suffer, make DAMN sure they don't see a droplet of your suffering. Don't let them see any of your pain, or hurt. Don't even let them see you losing it. Don't even attack them." "But why not, I mean if I'm upset or pissed off, I'm going to want to…." She slows down, "ohhhh, I get it now, if I attack tem, they'll know they're getting to me." "Exactly," Marius exclaims._

_**END OF CHAPTER!!**_

This is my first chapter of my book!! I have MUCH more written. I just have to type it all up!!


	2. Chapter 2

1I Hope you all noticed that the 1st chapter was a memory!! well, here's the next chapter!!

Inside the damp basement like room, she is stopped. Her attack was fruitless. She was just centimeters from the men, when her restraints stopped her from tearing out their heart out of their lifeless bodies and burning them into nothing but carbon dioxide remains. The men just stood there, not even fazed by her attack. They had known all along where her boundaries were and where they could stand without being her bloody victims. She was still in their mercy. The cufflinks digging in to her bleeding wrists and ankles made her want to scream and let all the pain out. All that muffled her scream was her clenched jaw. _"Oh, well at least I lasted a week without cracking," _she told herself. But just then, there came a knock from above. "You were told not to bother us when we are with us when we're with our friend," gesturing to her. The door opened a young voice said, "Excuse me Mr. Punson, but Ms. Hadason is on her way…" Mr. Punson started freaking out, "What to HELL do you mean, Ms. Hadason's is on her way??" screamed Mr. Punson, causing all the men to cower in fear. "When will she be here," one of the men asked. "She will be here in about two minuets," replied the young man very cautiously. "Two minutes," said Mr. Punson, becoming more frantic, what the Hell kind of warning is this?" Mr. Punson demanded. "I'm-I'm sorry M. -Mr. Punson, but we were just warned when the chimes started chiming." "You mean she didn't even call" asked another of the men. "No," the scared young knocker stammered. My. Punson must have been fuming, be because the young knocker seemed even more scared. "Damn it," screamed Mr. Punson releasing all his anger, and frustration in one yell, then while she wasn't paying attention gave her a punch so hard, it sent her flying back to the ends of the chains on the other side of him. "Well, she is the boss, why would she call?" said the now calm Mr. Punson. Mr. Punson was a tall, skinny, muscular man, and was about forty and very unattractive, with brownish teeth. He had dark, dirty brown hair and nasty, evil black eyes. "Of course sir," said a very young man, about in his twenties. He had long black hair and puppy eyes, "would you like me to tell you when...," "she arrives," cut off the voice of the women walking though the cold, stone doorway. She was in her late twenties, and wore her hair up in a bun. She had course brown hair, and vicious brown eyes that were piercing right though the men. "Ahhhh," Ms. Hadason said rubbing her hands together, "so you're the vampire from hell are you," She glared at Ms. Hadason "you don't look so tough now, as a matter of fact you just look dirty. just as all your kind are, DIRTY DOGS!!", the others laughed along with Ms. Hadason, "your drenched from head to foot in grime and blood.," Ms. Hadason laughed, "and it's your own, it's probably the first time it was your own blood and not someone else's blood that your covered in." "Ummmm, excuse me, Ms. Hadason," interrupted Mr. Punson, directing her attention from the girl, "but why exactly are you here?" he asked in his most innocent voice.

"I am here," Ms. Hadason said snobbily, "Because I want to make sure that Ms. Polish," she says gesturing toward the chained up girl, "gets all of what she deserves...maybe even more," Ms. Hadason quickly adds on. At this, the girl starts laughing, "Whoa, you know my name, done your homework have you?? well if its not to much trouble in me for asking but how did you manage to know or even have the slightest idea of the lives I've taken or not taken," at this ms. Hadason laughed, a creepy, almost evil laugh, sending chills down everyone's spin, maybe even her own, "I know everything about you," she says, very cocky," your full name is Amelia Rose Polish, and you were 16 when you were made. You are now 254 years old, you were next in line for the throne for Sharlvet because your uncle had no children even after he gained the throne after your parents deaths. You were made by Marius Royle Watruse in 1846. You were born in 1830, and you were premature" Amelia's jaw hung, _how could anyone know that, back then there was no such thing as records, know way...SHE HAD TO HAVE GUESSED._

Ms. Hadason continued, "At the age of 10 you were know all around the world. You were the child prodigy that everyone talked about. Ms. Hadason laughed at Amelia's expression. Amelia now had her mouth open as wide as she could, she was just gawking at the knowledge Ms. Hadason had on her. How in the world could somebody know that, the internet has nothing on her other than the fact that the day she was about to take the thrown, she had disappeared. Ms. Hadason continued, "You could sing, and dance. You were engaged to Brankly Barnkard by your parents, apparently you didn't like the arrangement, so you fought. You also threatened to change the laws into your favor, which by the way, greatly helped you out, because everyone then thought that parliament kidnapped you and murdered you. They thought you were gone forever. At this Amelia nodded in agreement, "Yes, that was out plan," Ms. Hadason and Amelia seemed to have a great admiration for each other and the other's could tell. "Oh God, their bonding!!" the young knocker had screamed, causing all the white coated employee's to laugh. But Ms. Hadason and Amelia were not amused. Amelia flashed her long pointy teeth while Ms. Hadason gave the and evil glare, both of which caused the men to instantly stop. Both Amelia and Ms. Hadason looked at the other and cracked up laughing again. After a few moments of Ms. Hadason and Amelia's quite giggling, Ms. Hadason commanded, "leave us!" While the terrified men scattered out of the room, like scared little mice, Ms. Hadason walked over to the metal, Dentist's table, where some of the torturing tools were. "Wow," she said, picking up a bloody knife, and turning it over with her fingers, "looks like tons of fun," Ms. Hadason said sarcastically. "Oh, Yeah, I'm having a great time," said the even more sarcastic Amelia. "Well good, because you'll be here for a another century, then we kill you," Ms. Hadason said, not at all sarcastic. "Why don't you just kill me now, you won't have to waste all your time that way," Amelia said already knowing the answer. Ms. Hadason laughed, "Because, we're going to make you pay for all the lives you've taken, of course." Amelia tried to stand on her tiptoes, her wrists hurt from holding up her whole body, which was unsuccessful. "How long have I been here?" "Umm, 2 ½ months, I think." "Wow!" Amelia said astonished. "Yeah, so how are you doing," Ms. Hadason said. "I'm okay," Amelia said without even thinking. "Hmmmm," Ms. Hadason breathed a sigh of relief, "that's good, it means we have even more time to have fu...," CLICK!!" "Oh, thank god, finally," Ms. Hadason breathed a sigh of relief; _everything was going according to plan_. I though they were going to listen to our whole conversation." "Yeah, that would have sucked," Amelia's eyes flashing, "so Rebecca, when's the alarm going off?" Ms. Rebecca Hadason look down at her diamond watch, "three, two, no...," "WARNING BRAKE IN ...WARNING BRAKE IN" said the soon to be annoying alert system. Both Amelia and Rebecca looked up through the red blinking lights, to the huge window, above the stairs, and saw all the white suited men, running out of the observation room, to find the perpetrator. Rebecca and Amelia exploded with laughter, as their plan unfolded itself right in front of them. "Here," Rebecca said dangling the shekel keys. "So, are you really okay, My Queen?" Rebecca asked while slipping the different keys into the slots trying to find the right key. "Yeah, I'm fine, but exhausted, when will I be home?" "Soon My Lady, but first we have to get you out of this place." When Amelia was finally free, they started towards the stairs and where about to open the door when suddenly the door handle began to jiggle. _Amelia could feel her hear start to race, had the found out about their plan? Had the beaten the other vampire's, that had came to help save her? Has all her plans faltered?_

END OF CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3

1 Okay here's the next!!

Amelia could hear Rebecca's breathing become much faster. _Rebecca must be thinking the same thing! _As the door knob slowly turned, Rebecca turned around, and jumped down the stairs, as Amelia got into one of her many fighting stances. The door swung open, and Amelia put her arms down at her thighs. Both Amelia and Rebecca were looking down at the ground, ashamed.

"Sorry My Lady, we didn't mean to frighten you," the young looking, blonde haired vampire said, blushing a little. Amelia looked around at all her rescuers. "It's okay, Johnathin, I'm just happy to be going home." She looked back at Johnathin, right as he glanced over his shoulder, trying to find some reassurance. He got none. "About that," Johnathin said look down at the bloody, weary queen. Amelia looked over all their faces, seeing sorrow in them all. "Ummmmmmmmmmm, well," Rebecca started, but couldn't seem to finish. "What, What?" Amelia became hysterical, "Why can't I go home?" Amelia grew angry, her subordinates weren't telling her everything, all she wanted, all she every wanted for the past four months, even before she was captured was to go home.

To forget about everything, and sleep. Just sleep. Amelia was snapped back into reality when Rebecca put her hand gently on Amelia's shoulder. "My Lady, we must leave now." "Are you hungry, My Lady?" One of the rescuers asked. Starved, is there anything to eat," Amelia asked hopefully. "No, but we'll get you something," Johnathin said tenderly, trying to make Amelia feel better. They all walked down the long passage ways quietly. Stepping over each of the dead carcasses. No one even pointed out to Amelia that she could drink some of their blood. None of those bodies were good enough for the queen, especially since they tortured her. All of the sudden, one of her rescuer's stomach rumbled. Everyone stopped, and all but Amelia turned around looking at the one who disturbed the silence. It was very rude to do anything displeasing to the queen, dangerous too especially when the queen her self is hungry.

The vampire dropped to his knees, right before Amelia spun around. He started crying "I'm sorry My Queen," he sobbed, "it's just that we haven't eaten for two weeks. We've been training nonstop, so we could rescue you. My apologies," he said looking down. Amelia walked over to him. He flinched as she put her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, I understand," Amelia said smiling at him, "now get to your feet, and get something to eat," Amelia said the stretching her arms out, "why don't you all get some food, after all you've worked long and hard to get me back!" All the rescuers looked at her with great admiration, before they started shoving their previous victim's necks into their fangs, cause the men to once again become victims. Gulping every last drop of blood, before moving on to the next body.

The only ones besides Amelia who didn't drank the blood were Rebecca and Johnathin. They stood there on either side of her, waiting for the others to finish shoving their faces and realize that their queen was ready to leave. Amelia was starving, tired, and drenched in her own blood. All she wanted to do was take a shower, eat a little, and go to sleep. Amelia looked at Rebecca, and then at Johnathin, both had disgusted looks on their faces as they watched their comrades, savagely drink the blood of their victims. "Aren't you two hungry," Amelia asked, sure that they were hungry as well, but not eating at her expense. "Nah, we're okay, we're more worried about you," Johnathin said looking deeply hurt, _how she could POSSIBLY want him to eat when she looked so horrible._ "I'm fine," Amelia reassured, "go on and get yourself something to eat." "We'll eat when you're safely in bed, sleeping," Rebecca said, concerned about her queens well-being, "Alright guy's it's time to leave," Rebecca ordered, so they could be on their way.

Johnathin's shocked face turned toward Rebecca in disbelief. The whole group looked from the paralyzed Rebecca to their beloved queen, not sure what was to come next. Amelia and Rebecca exchanged looks. No vampire is to order another around unless you are the queen or her mate. There are two ways Amelia could handle this situation. Amelia could either fight and kill the one who took Amelia's authority, or leave it be and do nothing. If Amelia decided to kill Rebecca, she would being killing someone who risked their life to save hers, but if she didn't take care of the problem, Rebecca could challenge Amelia to a duel to the death, defining the winner as the queen. Everyone waited anxiously for Amelia's decision, all knowing the consequences of Rebecca's actions. Rebecca then dropped to her knees in deep sorrow, "I', so sorry, My Queen," she said, tears running down her cheeks, "I didn't mean any disrespect." Amelia gilds over to Rebecca, anxious everyone will soon know her decision.

END OF CHAPTER!!

HAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER!! Sorry just had to do it!! :D


	4. Chapter 4

1

Rebecca sinks even lower to the ground, awaiting for her beloved queen's hand to bare it's wrath upon her. Amelia put her hand on Rebecca's shoulder, causing the shivering woman to look up. Amelia gave her the biggest, sweetest smile ever, and said as sweetly as she could, "Let's go outside," all her rescuers gasped at what Amelia had said, all not really foretelling her decision. Amelia waited for the still shaking Rebecca to get up. Rebecca got on her feet, but she was shaking so badly, she fell down again. She made no attempt to help Rebecca, and the others followed in suit. They all knew Amelia's decision when they caught sight of her flaring, red eyes.

They watched as Rebecca got on her feet and followed Amelia into the dark hallway, until they were gone, swallowed by the darkness but before they left, Rebecca looked back asking her comrades for help. Rebecca slowly but steadily followed her bloody queen, occasionally stepping over dead bodies. Johnathin looked around noticing that he and the others were alone, without their queen. "What exactly are we support to do?" one of the other's asked, looking around. After all, they were supposed to be working their way outside too, so they could get their beloved queen somewhere safe. "well, I know that we shouldn't follow those two because the queen had Rebecca go outside with her….I'm guessing she'll tell us when she's ready for us to go and find her." Johnathin said with a shrug. Johnathin sat down as the others dived into the bodies again.

Rebecca was working her way through some bodies, when she tripped. Amelia looked back at Rebecca, who was slightly sobbing; a pile of tears already covered the ground. "You okay?" Amelia asked blankly, wondering how someone could get hurt by tripping over their own food……especially a vampire. "You can kick it if you like," Amelia said with a shrug. "I'm not crying because I tripped," Rebecca said, quickly stifling her tears. Sniffing ever few seconds, and apologizing after everyone. "Then why," Amelia questioned apathetically. Rebecca gave her a look that practically screamed, _WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK?_ Rebecca sighed, "Because My Lady," she quickly added, "I don't want to die." Amelia laughed, not a scary laugh, just a amused laugh, which under the circumstances was kind of scary. Rebecca looked at Amelia. _Has My Queen gone crazy?_ Rebecca though. Amelia laughed yet again, causing even more confusion for Rebecca.

"So, how long have you been made?" Amelia asked he, as she helped Rebecca to her feet. They started walking again. _Was Queen Amelia trying to make me forget about me dying soon, by having a conversation with me? _ Rebecca thought to herself. Amelia smiled. "Ummmm," Rebecca said trying to remember, "you made me about two months ago." "Wow, so how long have you and Johnathin been going out?" Amelia asked with a smirk. Rebecca tilted her red face down, "I don't think we are," Rebecca said confused, "he never asked me out." Amelia laughed yet again, "so this is the 21st century," Amelia said, "you ask him," "NO…..I can't, I couldn't," Rebecca said shaking her head rapidly. "Why," Amelia asked, "I know there's a age difference and everything but why not, at least try and make it work." Rebecca was shocked, "I'm not THAT old," she said a little hurt. Amelia cracked up laughing, "I was talking about Johnathin. He's not from this century, or even the 20th century." Rebecca hadn't though of that before, "well, how old IS he?? Amelia laughed "ummmmm….I think I made him around 1674??" Amelia said. Rebecca's eyes widened, they were as wide as a bush baby's when he's about to be hit by a semi. "Wow" Rebecca exclaimed, "He's OLD." Amelia laughed; after all, it's not normal for a almost 30 year old person to sound like a child. "And here I though I was old…..especially for hanging out with you guys." At this Amelia fell onto the leave covered ground, rolling with laughter and holding her side because they hurt. "Ouch," Amelia said, holding her elbow. "I hit my arm on this stone." She stood up, holding up a grayish-black stone for Rebecca to see. All of the sudden, Rebecca eyes grew wide. She took a step back, realizing where they were. They were already outside, in the woods. Amelia looked at the fearful Rebecca. "What's your problem?" Amelia questioned. _Should I tell her, or lie_, Rebecca thinks, _she IS the queen. _We're in the woods," Rebecca replied. "Yeah, so what?" Amelia asked, not sure what to think of Rebecca being scared of the woods. "So, go on," Rebecca said getting ready for the blow. "Get ready for what?" Amelia asks, confused. _Is she acting? _"Go on and kill me," Rebecca said sadly, "but can I ask you something first." Amelia looked at Rebecca, who was trembling slightly. "Can you PLEASE make it quick" Rebecca asked her. Amelia just blinked. "What the hell are you talking about?" she demanded, "I'm not going to kill you," she said answering her own question. "Hell I only had you come ahead with me, so we could talk, you know "girl talk". I mean I've been surrounded by men practically my WHOLE life……I guess unlife to," she said, looking just as confused as Rebecca. "What do you mean?" "well, I mean that I don't get to talk to other females," Amelia repeated," so that's why I had you come here with me,. It gives us more time to bond." Amelia said and getting a little of topic, "and the others wanted to eat more anyway." Amelia's expression became serious all the sudden, causing Rebecca to listen even more intently. Before Rebecca could blink, or even comprehend what was about to happen, Amelia had her by the throat. "But, if you ever," Amelia said, her eyes flashing," do that again, I'll kill you," Amelia said, still hold the petrified woman by her throat. "Do you understand," Amelia hissed. Rebecca starting nodding furiously, "of course, My Lady" Rebecca managed, quite well, considering the fact that Amelia still had a hold of her throat. Amelia released Rebecca, by tossing her to the ground.

After regaining consciousness, Rebecca slowly got to her feet, clutching her neck, which had Amelia's handprint embedded in it. "I never meant to offend you my lady," Rebecca said still startled. Amelia walked over to Rebecca. Rebecca's knees started shaking, so badly, she fell to the forest floor. Rebecca's tear stained face, started becoming wet again. Amelia walked up to Rebecca, and slapped her across the face, causing Rebecca to stumble backwards, tripping over a decaying log, causing her to fall yet again. Rebecca looked up when she didn't fell the warmth of the sun on her face. Amelia's shadow engulfed Rebecca's whole body. Amelia gave her a very pleasant smile, and held her hand out for Rebecca to take. Rebecca reluctantly reached for Amelia's cold, bloody hand, half expecting her to jerk it back at the last second in some kind of sick joke. But to her surprise she didn't, Rebecca took Amelia's sturdy hand and got to her feet. Amelia gave her a very serious look, and said "that was a warning, next time, " looking down at her feet, "I'll have to kill you," Amelia felt bad about hurting Rebecca, but she couldn't apologize for it, because if she did, it all would have been for nothing. Rebecca, still holding her cheek, could tell that Amelia really didn't want to hurt her, but had to because of the rules. Amelia looked up, "Alright, I'll call them," she said in her happiest fake voice. "Call who?" Rebecca said confused, startled by Amelia's tone of voice. "Call the others of course, what you didn't think I'd just leave them do you?" Amelia joked. Rebecca picking up on Amelia's cheerful mood "well, why not" Rebecca joked back. Then, realizing she still ad her hand on her throbbing cheek, quickly removing it said, "Well, how do we do that….by telekinesis or something," Rebecca laughed. Amelia's eyes had the faintest trace of red as she said, "but of course." Rebecca would have laughed, but the look in Amelia's eyes told her that Amelia wasn't kidding. As a matter of fact, Amelia was enjoying this. A chance to make another vampire tremble, and try to recall all their thoughts at on time, while stressing the entire time, that the thought something wring. Amelia asked, "Exactly how much have you learned in your 2 months as being a vampire??" Rebecca looked down, " not much , all I know is that we drink blood, we're always hungry……or at least I am," laughed Rebecca, "we're stronger at night, and vampires can make other vampires." Amelia raised her eyebrows, and gave Rebecca a little smile. "I was too busy making sure our plan would run smoothly, to pay very much attention," Rebecca said a little hostile, and realizing she was talking to the queen, quickly added, "My Lady," as sweetly as possible. Again Amelia laughed, "Well you're…..er…..ummmm….kinda right." Rebecca looked at Amelia, very confused. "Well , anyway," Amelia said clapping her hands together, "lets get the group back together."

END OF CHAPTER!!


	5. Chapter 5

1Amelia closed her eyes and put her forefinger to her temple, "okay guys, start making your way out of there. I'll be waiting," Johnathin replied back, "yes, My Lady, we won't keep you waiting, we'll be there as soon as we can." Amelia smiled as she broke the connection. "Ok, there on their way," Amelia said half addressing Rebecca, the other half to her self. In a flash the group was rejoined again. Johnathin and the others grimaced as they looked from Amelia to Rebecca. Rebecca wasn't quite sure what was wrong, until she looked at Amelia, who pointed with her eyes in the direction of the pond. Rebecca stood their, obviously looking for her face, because the one staring back at her was blue, and almost black, and swollen to the size of a watermelon. Rebecca touched her face, and the person in the water grimaced as she too touched her swollen face. Rebecca gulped as she also noticed that Amelia's handprint was still embedded into her scarlet, red neck. The other vampire's exchanged looks as Amelia walked over to Rebecca and placed her hand on her shoulder. "It's time to go," she said just to Rebecca, then addressing the others, "all right guy's let's get the hell out of here," Amelia said in her demanding voice. "Right, My Lady," Johnathin said stepping up, "it's this was," pointing to the opposite direction of Amelia's house. Sighing, Amelia said, "fine," and started to leave, barely able to move. . Rebecca looked at Amelia and saw how exhausted she was. "Ummm, My Lady?" Rebecca said, and without even waiting for Amelia's reply, she continued, "why don't we rest here for a while?" At this, Johnathin piped in, "yeah, My Lady, you look terrible…..I- I mean exhausted." Amelia gave a little tired laugh as she said, "No sorry guys, I'm okay, I just want to go home….or wherever we are going." They started heading off when Johnathin got an idea. Johnathin walked over and scooped Amelia up in his arms, and without Amelia's rejection, continued walking on. Soon after that, Amelia fell asleep.

When she woke up, they were at some kind of building. It was a big brick building, with a black roof. Rebecca put her hand in the left pocket of her blue jeans, searching for the key to the white, double doors. When the door finally swung open, everyone gasped as the opening door reveled the huge room behind it. The huge liking room was specular, it was like nothing Amelia had ever seen before. Johnathin found the master bedroom and carried Amelia in. Johnathin gently put Amelia on her feet. Johnathin walked out and without saying a word shut the door behind him. Amelia looked around the big bedroom, wondering if she should lay down or not. Deciding that she should go to sleep she walked over to the bed. But then there was a knock on the door, "May I come in?" Rebecca's voice asked from behind the door. "yeah," Amelia said wearily. Rebecca walked in carrying a stack of clothes. "there's a bathroom in there," she said nodding to the left side of the room, where a dimly lit hallway lay, "if you would like to take a shower." Rebecca sat toe clothes on a wooden chair by the doorway, and picked up a black bag on top of the stack. "your towels are already in the bathroom," Rebecca said unzipping the black bag and pulling out some bandages. "we'll get you bandaged up after your shower, if that's okay with you." Amelia nodded, and headed for the shower. Whimpering as she took off what's left of her blue jeans and her favorite white, fuzzy sweater. Her sweater was now stiff with red and black blood swallowing it whole. Her pants as well, a different shade of color, before she had been abducted. When she finally managed to get all her clothes off, she forced herself to look into the big oval mirror above the double sinks. Her mangled body was a horrid sight. Both her eyes were swollen, as well as black, she couldn't even see her hazelnut eyes. She had 8 huge gashes on her torso, 1 on her shoulder, 3 on her stomach, and 4 on her sides. Amelia jerked her head away, causing her to stumble a little. She turned the cold water on, and the reached for the hot, but decided against it. She let the water run, while she prepared herself from getting sick. She decided that the best thing to do was to get cleaned off, so she wouldn't look so bad, in front of the others, and make them worry more than they already had. Amelia practically jumped into the shower, causing her to almost scream, the only thing stiffening her scream was her bruised hands. Tears rolling down her cheeks as she let the water wash away all the blood. Amelia whimpered as she tried to sit down in the huge standup shower. She looked all around, there was nothing in the clean shower, but small blue tiles, all around her, even on the ceiling. _I hope I don't stain these pretty tiles with blood_, she thought, while trying to take her mind off of the unbearable pain. After a few hours, Amelia could no longer feel the pain of the water seeping into her deep wounds. Amelia's eyes no longer shed tears, and she decided to get out of the shower. She slowly got up and turned the water off, and opening the glass doors, stepped out, making sure not to slip on the tile. She grabbed one of the white towels off the hanger beside the enormous shower, and wrapped it around herself. This time Amelia refused to look into the mirror. Amelia knew that the tears would come again. She didn't even try to wipe her body off because the towel she had used was already soaking with blood. She let the sopping red towel fall to the floor as she grabbed for her clothes on the counter. _I don't remember_ _bringing my clothes in here._ After she thought about it for a while, she smiled,_ it must have been Rebecca._ Amelia was happy that there was finally another female vampire in the group, one who was on her side, one that she could become friends with. As she put the black spaghetti strapped tang top on, she started to hurt again, some thing when she put her black pants on. She walked out of the bathroom leaving a pair of socks and shoes on the counter. She hated having to wear sock and shoes, so why bother, she is indoors after all. Brown hair still damp, she went and sat on her bed. Deciding that she was a tad hungry, she got up and walked to the door. Hoping she looked better after her shower, she drew in a deep sigh and opened the door. She walked into the hallway and heard voices coming from the enormous living room. She walked in and felt completely awkward, because as soon as Amelia walked in, everyone fell silent as they looked up. They were all shocked, and all Amelia could think of was "what," she said. "n-nothing," they all said way to quickly, some trying to look away. Johnathin jumped up and went to her, not sure if he should touch her or not. Deciding it was okay, since he carried her to the huge house, he scooped her up and carried her back into her room.

Back in the bedroom, Johnathin gently put Amelia on her feet again. "What" Amelia said, completely unaware of why everyone was making such a fuss over her. Johnathin made her look into his sparkling, blue eyes, "are you okay", he asked as a tear streamed down his face. Looking into his deep, blue eyes, she was lost for words, "I'm fine," she said finally. Johnathin gave a little laugh as he grabbed her hand, and led her to the mirror above one of the 4 enormous, oak dressers. He stood behind her, as she slowly looked into the mirror. She gasped, and backed away, right into Johnathin. "Still think I'm going to believe you?" he said spinning her around to face him. She had been wrong. She looked worse, than she did before her shower; the blood hid the worst parts. Looking into Johnathin's eyes, she could see how hurt he was to see her like that. She knew she must say something, anything to comfort him, but before she could think of anything to say, he grabbed her shoulders, and kissed her. When he released her, she was still in a daze. "You better get some rest," he said, walking out the door. When she heard the door click, she climbed into the comfortable bed, and fell into a deep sleep.

END OF CHAPTER!!


End file.
